Keep your mask
by Fange Megumi
Summary: Uta a toujours apprécié que des humains viennent à sa boutique, bien que cela soit rare. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer Hide le meilleur ami du supposé disparu, Kaneki. Uta va t-il pouvoir préserver les secrets du monde des goules et donc indirectement ceux de Kaneki ?
1. Tout a commencé

**Bonjour a tous ! Je voulais d'abord prévenir que cette fiction se passe au moment du tome douze de tokyo ghoul donc risques de spoilers... Voilà, bonne lecture !**

La sensation du cuir sous mes doigts m'arracha un sourire... Bientôt tout ceci formera un masque... Coller ca ici, mettre du fil-là... Et tout sera parfait. J'ai bien fait d'abandonner mon rôle de leader et avoir créé cette boutique... Après tout c'est ce que je désirais. Parler à Kaneki de cette période m'a rendu nostalgique ? Peut-être un peu... Mais je suis content de l'avoir aidé. Il en avait besoin, après tout ce qu'il a traversé.

"Uta-San ?" Fit une voix féminine à l'entrée.

Je posais le masque inachevé sur le bureau, à côté du bocal contenant des yeux -ce n'est pas très raisonnable de grignoter, mais c'est toujours agréable, une gourmandise en travaillant.

"Rentre donc, Toka-san" l'invitais je poliment.

"Le patron m'envoie, il s'est dit qu'à cause de l'affaire de "la chouette" il pense que..."

"Toka-san ! À propos de Kaneki ..."

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds orangé débarqua si rapidement que Toka eu à peine le temps de me prévenir de masquer mon kagune, d'ordinaire toujours actif. Un humain ?

"Hide-kun ? Qu'y a-t-il ?" Demanda Toka.

"Eh bien, je me suis dit que si tu voulais bien prendre quelques affiches... On aurait peut-être plus de chance ?"

Le jeune homme avait effectivment des affiches pleines les bras et semblait très affectéepar la disparition de Kaneki... Un ancien ami du temps où il était humain ? Je dois avouer que je suis curieux...

"Oh !... Bien... Bien sur..."Pas étonnant que Toka soit gênée, Kaneki était revenu... Du moins, dans le monde des goules...

"Puis-je en coller une ici, monsieur ? Pardon de vous avoir dérangé en pleine discussion ..."

"Hé bien je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ... Qui sais peut-être la remarquera t-il en passant par ici ?"

Le jeune humain m'adressa un sourire en guise de remerciement et colla une affiche... Bien que je suis ravi d'accueillir un humain, j'ai la curieuse impression que celui-ci va perturber mon quotidien ...


	2. Dangereuse curiosité

**Ohayo buveurs de café ! Voici donc le 2ème chapitre de cette fic, n'hésitez pas a donné votre avis et bonne lecture !**

Terminé. Le masque tant attendu est enfin terminé. Je soulève une dernière fois le masque afin de procédé à une ultime inspection et un léger sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Il correspond tout à fait. Le patron sera ravi... Toka était venu le réclamer, trois jours auparavant car les colombes commencent à s'agiter et soupçonner le patron dans l'affaire de "la chouette"... Cela devait bien arriver un jour, bien que ces inspecteurs soient long à la détente...Alors que je m'apprêtais à appeller Toka afin de lui dire que la commande était prête, une tête blonde et une voix familière passèrent près de l'entrée.

"J'étais pourtant sur que c'était par ici, la boutique des masques..."

Intrigué, je laissai mon portable après avoir envoyé un sms à Toka sur le bureau et désactivai mon kagune avant de m'approcher de l'entrée. C'est alors que j'aperçus le garçon blond qui nous avait interrompus moi et Toka la dernière fois... Que voulait-il cette fois ?

" Vous êtes le fabricant de masques ! Je savais bien que c'était par ici !" S'exclama-t-il visiblement heureux.

Comme à chaque fois qu'un humain vient visiter ma boutique, mon pouls s'accélérait et je sentis une certaine... Joie m'envahir. Bien que les gens ne le remarquaient pas généralement."J'aurais quelques questions à vous posez ... Est ce que je peux entrer ?"Une alarme s'enclencha dans mon esprit. Je glissais vers un terrain miné. Cependant refuser pourrait paraître suspect et attiré les soupçons. Et en tant que goules, il nous est dangereux d'attirer les soupçons. Je le fis donc rentrer d'un air impassible... Comme toujours. Une fois que nous avons choisi un masque, nous ne pouvons plus l'enlever...pas vrai ?

"Merci d'accepter de m'écouter. C'est à propos de mon meilleur ami, Kaneki... Vous le connaissiez ?"

"Il a accompagné mademoiselle Toka ici, une fois."

Le souvenir de la frayeur qu'il a eu suite à ma petite plaisanterie me fit rire intérieurement. Kaneki avait bien changé, j'en avais eu la preuve lors de sa récente visite, lorsqu'il avait besoin de renseignement sur le patron... Mais cela fait partie du monde des goules et bien que ce jeune homme semble réellement attaché à Kaneki je ne peux pas lui révéler.

"Quand était ce ?"

"Peu après qu'il est commencé à travailler à l'"Antique"."

"Pour quels raisons ?"

Question piège. Si j'explique que Kaneki avait besoin d'un masque cela attirera sa curiosité. L'ex humain n'était pas du genre à commander un masque par envie... Que faire ? Que dire ?

"Uta-san! Je viens pour la commande du patron !"

Pour une fois, Toka avait un bon timing. Je retins un soupire de soulagement ainsi que le réflexe de prendre un en-cas."

Ah! vois que vous avez du travail... Merci pour vos réponses, je repasserais."

Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire facilement... Dans quelle galère je viens de me mettre ?


	3. Réfléxion

**Bonjour mes petits mangeurs d'hamburger ! (Vous ai-je prévenu qu'à chaque fois que j'écris j'ai faim ? ) aujourd'hui un chapitre un peu particulier... Je vous laisse lire et n'hésitez pas a donner votre avis, promis même si j'ai faim je vous mangerais pas !**

 **(je dois vous avouer que ce chapitre fût difficile à écrire pour moi et ne me satisfait pas ... Pour me rattraper je vous prépare un bonus que je posterais â la fin de la fic ! )**

 ** _POV Hide_**

Ma main écrivait inlassablement sur ce papier, dansant sur le rythme de mes réflexions. Il y avait quelque chose avec cette boutique de masque. Il y avait quelque chose avec Toka. Pourquoi Ken serait il aller là-bas avec Toka ? J'imagine sans difficulté Ken suivre Toka sous sa demande, lui qui est si gentil... Et qui n'ose jamais dire "non". Mais pourquoi Toka aurait-elle eu besoin d'amener ce pauvre Ken dans ce genre d'endroit ? Il préférait les bibliothèques... Ou être au Big girl... Entouré de jolies serveuses ! Je divague... Donc, il y a un lien entre Toka, cette boutique et Kaneki... Reste à trouver lequel. On sait que les goules portent des masques afin de protéger leurs identités du CCG... Aussitôt, la théorie énoncée par Amon, enquêteur au CCG, me revint en mémoire... Kaneki aurait eu une greffe d'organe d'une goule ? Il serait devenu lui-même une goule ? Dans ce cas, le fabricant de masques... Fabrique pour des goules et Ken serait allé lui passer commande ?! Donc Toka aussi c'est une goule ?! Ah ! bon sang, j'ai besoin d'indice clair et solide là ! Frustré, je balançai le papier contre le mur et donnai rendez vous à Toka devant cette mystérieuse boutique...

Je soupirai pour la troisième fois... La demoiselle avait beau être mignonne il semblerait qu'elle aime se faire désirer... Vingt minutes que j'attends ! Et ces questions sans réponses qui s'accrochaient à mon esprit, telles des parasites... Ken es-tu une goule désormais ? Tu t'es enfui par peur de me blesser ? Kaneki ton absence est beaucoup plus blessante qu'un morceau de chair dérobé...

"Pardon du retard !" La demoiselle arriva en courant, essoufflée... Alors que je la saluais poliment et lui assurai que ce n'était rien -par politesse- un mouvement attira mon attention. C'est alors que je remarquai le gérant de la boutique en train de manger... Des yeux ?!


End file.
